


Healing Sleep

by Miss_Fallen



Series: FebuWhump 2021 [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Damien is amazing and I love him, FebuWhump2021, He's staying if you haven't figure that out yet, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Panic Attacks, Protective Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, They're all Good Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Fallen/pseuds/Miss_Fallen
Summary: Steve gets some bad news and reacts accordingly.Day 5 (alternative prompt) - Coma
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Series: FebuWhump 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146068
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Healing Sleep

“What?”

“Someone hacked into the systems and got into Barnes’ cell. Once they got there, they stabbed him in the stomach and chest. Both wounds hit vital organs, and he wasn’t found until the next morning when they went in to give him breakfast. Right now, he’s in a coma.”

Steve felt the ground fall out from under him. He just got Bucky back, and now he might lose him anyway. The shock quickly turns to anger, “You said he’d be  _ safe _ ! And here you are telling me someone got past all the security measures in place to keep him separated from everyone else and almost  _ killed _ him?”

The nameless agent gulps and nods in response.

Steve’s about five seconds from doing something he’d later regret when Sam and Bruce grab his arms and pull him back into the apartment. To think he finally got permission to see Bucky, only to find out he got  _ stabbed _ the same day he planned on going in. The world is swirling again, closing in like nothing else exists outside the harsh beating of his heart, the sharp breaths of his lungs. He distantly knows he’s starting to panic, delving fast towards a full-blown panic attack, but he can’t find it in himself to pull himself back. He knows Bucky doesn’t have the same serum as him. It’s a knockoff, enough to change him, but not to the degree it improved Steve. The healing factor is different. Just because it’s not lethal for Steve, that doesn’t mean it’s not for Bucky.

He hears someone trying to talk to him. He needs to focus on it. He can’t help Bucky if he’s panicking the whole time.

“That’s it, big guy, breathe with me, in... and out. Again, come on, in... and out. There you go, that’s it, keep going. Bruce has Natasha, Fury, and Damien on the phone. They’ll take care of it. You just gotta focus on breathing for me. There you go. With me now?”

Steve takes one more shuddering breath, “Yeah, yeah, I’m with you.”

“Good, we’ll take care of this. I hear Damien shouting at his superiors on the phone. It’s pretty funny.”

Steve listens for the new voice and laughs when he hears the tongue-lashing he’s giving his COs.

“I told you it was smarter to let him stay with the Avengers! You all insisted it’d be better if we took him in. Look at what you’ve done! You got him stabbed and in a coma! Would that have happened if he stayed where he was? NO! He’s getting transferred to an Avengers approved hospital now that he’s stable. He  _ will not _ return to  _ any _ facility and  _ will _ stay with the Avengers from here on out.” They all heard the affirmatives from the other side of the phone and gave the device an impressed look. “Good. You’re lucky the press doesn’t have this. Imagine the outcry from a POW getting wrongfully imprisoned and almost killed because of it.”

“I don’t know,” Bruce whispers, “That might help.”

“The fuck it would.” Fury replies.

Natasha hums from her line, “Eh, sometimes they need a fire under their ass to do anything productive. Media and public fires would do it. Guess a junior agent does just as well here.”

“I like this guy.” comes a voice from the ceiling. Steve groans, “Can we keep him?”

“Less cool bird, outta the vents!” Sam shouts. Then he whispers, “I didn’t think they were big enough here.”

“I’ll have you know hawks are way better than falcons 2.0!” Clint, nonetheless, gets out of the vents.

“You’re both beautiful birdies boys, now shut up while the grown-ups talk.” Natasha cuts them off before they can get going.

The talks don’t take much longer, and soon they’re in the car on their way to the Tower. Bucky’s getting transferred there since they all have rooms in the building. It keeps them closer, and it’s less room to convince Steve to go to bed.

Steve still spends plenty of time at Bucky’s bedside. Bucky’s wounds are mostly healed, but his body is still in shock from the prolonged time it went untreated with such severe injuries. He doesn’t move much either; it’s almost like watching a corpse. Only the vitals’ monitor and his moving chest show he’s still alive.

“God, Buck, I can’t keep doing this.” A tear slides down Steve’s cheek, “One day, we’ll be safe. We won’t have to deal with any of this anymore. We can get that brownstone we always dreamed about with the roof garden and all the animals you want. You just gotta wake up first. Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> I SWEAR I'M NOT USUALLY THIS MEAN (that's a lie). The next one isn't going to be any nicer, fair warning.


End file.
